wocrpgfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Amysty
Amysty (Αμψστψ; Амысты) is an absolute monarch on the middle of Rosela reaching both the Western and Eastern coasts of the continent. Amysty is bordered by all Roselan nation with the exception of Ceiros. Amysty is the only nation where elves are still form the majority of the population and considered to be the successor state of Elnan. The capital is Milaco while the biggest city is actually Pylacone. Amysty is almost entirely flat so they produce and export food for most of the continent. Diplomacy Amysty is a close ally of Essyria and Rigrishia, and also the co-founder of the RMA(Roselan Military Alliance). Amysty also has stained relations with Hailbel. Military Amysty doesn't promote violence, but has a few highly trained units called Amysty Rangers. They are hightly skilled and disciplined soldiers. Their only duty is to protect the peace of Amysty. History Amysty before Hailbel Amysty as a state didn't exist before PR1149. She was part of the union of elven tribes that was known as Elnan until it fell in PR688. Amysty was first a small elven tribe, that united with the other elven tribes fromerly part of Elnan. By PR692 the Amysty Tribe consited almos all of former eastern Elnan. Due to the Hailbelian armies approaching Amysty decided to seek out Essyrian protection, and was annexed into the greater kingdom of Essyria in PR693. The Amysty-Essyr united front lasted until PR743 when Hailbel launched an invasion into northern Amysty, and the front fell apart, causing the Essyrian forces to withdraw from Amysty. The territory was then annexed by Hailbel. Amysty under Hailbel. Unlike most of the nations in Rosela Amysty was considered a contested territory until the fall of Essyria, so it was under military government, and was not subjugated for extensive hailbelization and executions during this period. Liberation of Amysty(PR1149 - PR1187/0) With Essyrian support Amysty staged a huge revolt in the elven populated areas of Hailbel. When the revolts started Essria declared war on Hailbel to support the rebels. The revolts were successful and Amysty was liberated, though only a fraction of it's current land were free. Amysty was at war with Hailbel the moment she formed and their war for freedom lasted for 40 years. After 40 years the city of Hailbel finally fell and Hailbel was expelled from Rosela. Amysty started to rebuild the nation and a new age started. Peace and the Chaos War (0 - 307) Amysty quicky befriended her ally and supporter Essyria, and focused on the defense, for Amysty was the last elven nation on the planet. During the 300 years of peace Amysty became a powerful nation. In 301 when the Chaos War started Amysty reinforced her southern borders with Essyria, but did not send any units to help Essyria until 303. After 303 Amysty officially joined the Anti-Chaos Coalition and participated in the final battle of Aravale in 305. Amysty also helped Essyria after the war with medical aid, rebuilding and hunting down remnants of the Chaos forces scattered throughout the nation. Union and the Aval Rebellions (307 - 334) In 307 the 2nd Essyrian Succession War started Amysty indirectly supported the royal forces, and the Sun tribe and the city of Val'An was temporarily ceded to their control due to their wish to stay neutral. When the war ended in 309 a decision was made to crown Empress Circess Tal'An as queen of Essyria, and a personal union was formed between the two nations. The Empress ruled Amysty and Essyria separately to show that she still considers Essyria independent from Amysty. When the empress died her successor immediately annexed Essyria creating tension between the nation and the essyrian population. Soon rebels started to rise in the Essyrian plains. The local garrison units consisting mostly locals were recultant to engage them, and the rebels soon took Aineas and Aval. They declared independence from Amysty in 332. Two years after the declaration the emperor of Amysty was poisoned and his brother took the throne. The new emperor shared the previous Empress's views and he ceded all of the previously Essyrian land to the Kingdom of Aval. Amysty enjoyes peace ever since. Demographics Ethnic Division The Amystian population is 48 million, out of that 32.4 million(67.5%) Elven, 12,9 million(27%) Essyrian, 1.4 million(3%) Hailbelian and 1.2 million Other Human. Religious Division Amysty provides freedom of worship to it's people. All of the elven population follows some form of the Elven religion while 75% of the human population follows the Haroli religion and the other 25% is non-religious.Kategória:Nemzetek